Alex Russo: High Above Me
by xangels creationx
Summary: Alex and Harper have a fight over a boy. Harper gets angry and runs off causing Alex to chase after her like any friend would. But something out of the ordinary happened.In Alex's Perspective. to.find out please read & Review
1. Beginning Tale

On this day it could the worst day of the Russo family forever. Sometimes things happen, even to the people who sometimes don't deserve it.

There are times that something may happen and you could say it was a close call, or a near miss.

We tend to count our blessings for everyday life when we step out of our house to work or school in the morning.

Forgiving and forgetting for those who make us angry everyday making new friends and taking care of our family is what we know best.

In this story, my very first just Alex Russo story tells the tale of Alex her friends and what may come of her family. Especially with her relationship with her brother Justin.

* * *

Harper and Alex had returned home from school on a day that was a half day.

"I can't believe you did that" Harper accused her best friend Alex as they walked into the house.

"Harper get over yourself" she told her friend straight up and annoyed as she walked towards the fridge.

"No I won't Alex you know how I felt about this" she stomped her feet almost in tears.

"I know Harper but you never said I couldn't" Alex told her shaking her head.

"I called dib's on him!" Harper reminded starting to raise her voice.

"I never heard you!" Alex yelled at her.

"Yes you did!" Harper screamed back pointing her finger at her.

"You know what Alex Russo; I'm tired of you doing this to me!" Harper turned and rushed to the door and ran out of the substation sobbing.

"Harper wait!" Alex called after her as she ran after her friend.

Alex chased Harper down the road. "Harper stop!" she continued to yell out trying to catch up to her. But Harper didn't stop she kept going.

"nothing is going to make me forgive Alex for this one" Harper thought to herself as she cut through a side street breaking her silence she heard Alex yelling behind her.

Harper went to cross an empty side road as Alex caught up with her.

Alex ran out trying to get close as Harper got to the other side.

"Please Harper stop" she said trying to catch her breath. Harper turned to see her friend begging her.

"Alex come on..." she started to say. " I know you don't want to hear this, but please just hear me out" Alex interrupted her and said in one breath.

Just as Alex was about to tell Harper what she wanted her to hear a car came fast around the corner of the road and hit Alex.

"Alex!" Harper screamed watching the car connect with Alex's body as she rolled up the hood and half way up the front windshield and rolling back off.

The car went into reverse driving off into the other direction. As Harper ran to Alex's side.

"Oh my god Alex are you okay, don't move" she spoke in panic trying to look for her cell phone.

"Great the one time I don't have my phone something happens" Harper says to herself as she's looking at Alex. She notices Alex's cell phone hanging out of her out her pocket.

Harper carefully took the cell phone and called 911. As it rang Harper looked at Alex and kept saying "it will be okay, it will be okay just stay awake"

**Fade to black**

**More to come?**

**Please review**


	2. Butterfly

Alex laid still trying not to move. Harper was on the phone. Talking to someone to send a ambulance to where they were. Alex thought to herself i don't even know where i am.

Roars of sirens and police cars filled the air.

"Look Alex, the ambulance is here you're going to be just fine" Harper spoke to her, some reason she was sounding somewhat more calm then she was a couple minutes ago.

The paramedics rushed to Alex's side trying to see if there were any injuries.

A police man arrived seconds later pulling Harper away from Alex.

"Wait that's my friend i have to stay with her!" Harper yelled at the police man trying to break free to return back to Alex's side.

* * *

"Whoa" Alex felt light the feeling of warmth and suddenly she noticed she had floated outside of her body.

She saw he police talking to Harper, the paramedics looking over Alex's lifeless body.

"Wait, how come I'm down there?" she spoke to herself hoping someone would over hear and answer.

"I'm sorry ma'am" he spoke with a heavy New York accent. "You have to let them look at her, we will bring you to the hospital as soon as you answer a few questions" he spoke with a gentle tone.

As the paramedics placed neck brace on Alex, placing her on a back board lifting her up in to the back of the ambulance.

"What are you doing to me" she looked closer. She looked closer; Alex was being put into the ambulance. She looked around for Harper.

"Where are they taking me!" she yelled

**

* * *

**

**-In ambulance-**

Monitor's beeped as the sirens rang moving fast through the city towards the hospital.

Alex's heart beat started to drop as the paramedics worked on her. The beeping became louder as her heart stopped.

"Manual chest compression!"One of the paramedics called out as he started to try and get her heart beating again. A minute went by, her heart didn't start.

**

* * *

**

**-Meanwhile-**

Harper sat in the back of the police car that was traveling behind the ambulance

She didn't know what to do, but under her breath just pray or make a wish, she had to do something she told herself.

"Please Alex, whatever happens you'll always be my best friend. If i didn't get upset and run out this wouldn't have happened. I need you, your family needs you. Let's face it Justin would be lost without you" Harper took a breath of air, hoping Alex would know.

"I'm right here!" she waved her hand in front of harpers face. Alex's spirit was sitting beside Harper. But no one noticed, no one could hear her.

"We got a pulse!" the paramedic yelled as the ambulance headed straight into the hospitals parking lot.

"It's weak but she's going to make it" the back doors opened. As the nurse's rushed her into the hospital.

Alex could see the flurry of people around her crash cart, rolling down the hall. She walked beside it.

"What happened to me?"

She looked around question the doctors.

"Why can't anybody hear me!" she yelled at them.

**Fade to black**

**Please review**


	3. Question Existing

The doctors and nurses rushed Alex through these large white doors.

Alex tried following, but they were just to fast. The doors slammed in front of her, she noticed the sign on the door written in big red letters.

'No entry, authorized personal only permitted passed this point.'

She was about to walk through the doors to find her body, when she heard a familiar voice echo through the halls.

"Alex!" yelled Harper as she ran down the hall.

"I'm looking for a girl, her name is Alex" she asked the nurse.

The nurse didn't answer. "Where is she" Harper asked again getting frustrated, with not getting the answers she was looking for.

Alex ran to her _"calm down Harper, I'm right here"_ she waved her hands in front of her Harpers face.

"Please, miss calm down" the nurse got up trying to get Harper under control. She was being loud and making a scene.

"I will not, I want to know what happened to my friend" she yelled back.

"She was wheeled into the E.R." the nurse explained. "Please sit" she asked leading Harper to a chair. "I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I do." The nurse smiled as she walked back to the desk.

* * *

An hour had passed; Harper waited wondering if the hospital notified her parents yet.

Two boys walked into the hospital, they approached the nurse's desk.

"I'm looking for my sister, she was involved in a hit and run" Justin's voiced squeaked.

Max turned around looking at the people in the waiting room while Justin talked to the nurse.

"Look there's Harper" Max pointed out. Justin looked over his shoulder "go with her, I'll be right there" there was a hint of anger in his voice.

The nurse handed him a clipboard with an information sheet.

"What's this!" he asked confused looking it over.

"Please fill it out sir" the nurse asked.

"I don't even know how to answer this, my parents know everything!" he placed on the counter.

"Where are your parents" the nursed asked taking the clipboard to her side of the desk.

"On their way" he answered as he walked away towards Max and Harper.

Harper was dazed and totally out of it until she heard a voice.

"Harper" Max greeted softly.

Harper looked up and saw Max and Justin in front of her.

"When did you guys get here?" she asked them looking for Theresa and Jerry.

"A couple minutes ago" Justin responded. Shifting in his stance. Trying not to show upset he was with her.

"Did you talk to the nurse, they won't tell me anything"

"They wouldn't tell me anything either Harper, we'll have to wait" Justin took a deep breath and sat down next to Max and Harper.

Alex stood there looking at her brother's and Harper she was there that whole time with Harper she finally realized they couldn't hear her.

_"I've got to get back in my body_" she mumbled to herself and started towards those big white doors. Took one last look at them and disappeared.

**Fade to black**

**Please review.**


End file.
